Talk:Futurama Wiki/Archive1
See Walter Wiki!Urskadamus 02:55, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Merge So are we just gonna keep presuring the infosphere poeple to merge with us?User:Olórin The White 05:05, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :They are not going to. It is never going to happen. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 06:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Do me a favor Remove that "ban forever" stuff off the first page. Just scaring people and making everyone think you're rule-crazy. I haven't read anything on the first page but i have actually been able to reverse calculate the price of a drink from panucci's pizza based on clips from the movie and knowledge from a fishful of dollars. :Good idea. I've removed that section. Angela talk 15:32, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Front Page I think this page could seriously benefit from a front page display. As it is with just the warning it seems less professional. And I am sure the warning could be incorporated into the display. I would do it, but I don't know how. I'd be happy to figure it out, though. :Please help to make these improvements. See Wikia:Tutorial if you need some help. Angela (talk) 12:16, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Logo Hello, I'm Quolnok, a sysop over at The Infosphere, I'm curious why this site "Futurama Wiki" is using our logo. The two sites are not the same entity and therefore should have still have their own seperate logos. Please either revert your logo to the old version (I believe Bender was on it) or find a new logo. - Quolnok 01:40, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing it out. I've reverted it. You may need to refresh your browser cache on the image to view the update. Angela talk 06:00, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Protection I have protected the Main Page due to vandalism of recent blocked user (by me) Mree as Gayhe. --Bender Bending Rodriguez 02:15, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Geting site working Hi, I'm Master Fetty. I've always liked Futurama and since I got the DVDs I've liked it even more, but that's beside the point. I really want to have a good Futurama Wiki. I searched around and found The Infosphere, but it just didn't feel right, so I looked again and found here. This site appeared to need a lot more work, so I've decided to give myself a little project of getting this site up to the standard it should be, with everything covered. I'll start with Space Pilot 3000 and work my through the episodes to the new ones. It will take a while, but with the help of others it should happen much quicker. I'd now like to ask two things - 1. Who is the main ADMIN here? It'd be great to have their support in this. 2. Is anyone willing to help with anything? If you'd please answer my questions, I'd find doing this much easier. Expect to see more from me in the future. --Master Fetty 12:16 10 August 2006 (GMT) Link request Could you please find a place to link to the Futurama entry for Fan History? :) Thanks. --PurplePopple 15:18, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Change the Logo I thing the wiki should change the logo to something using the actuall Futurama title font! 02:56, 6 January 2008 (UTC) I have a version of the futurama font you could use if you have a way of getting it to you. I also have versions of the Alien Alphabet - Jordan.dodsworth 16:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Front page organization The front page isn't bad as it is, but the top bits are kind of redundant now that it's using the new template, don't you think? My proposed changes are here. Philnelson 23:53, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Tag Why is there a wikia gaming tag at the bottom of the page? This wiki only has 1 article about games. Solar Dragon (Talk) 11:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Background The site looks a little crummy when green, so I gave it a color like this. If you don't like it please get rid of it. :Hi, only admins have the power to change the backgrounds for everyone so you have just changed it for yourself. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:37, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh. :And please sign your name with ~~~~ so we know it is you on talk pages and forums. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Okay then. BuddyComics 19:58, September 6, 2009 (UTC)User:BuddyComics Is ANYONE taking care of this wiki? This is a great show and this wiki has no maintenance. There are at least 10 articles of fanfiction and some categories as well, the real articles are missing very important information etc etc Basically, this wiki is terrible Blaziken rjcf 08:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC)